Of All The Things To Happen
by Lici
Summary: Jean and Xavier decide to operate on Victor, while Ororo and Logan talk about their pasts. CHAP 7 is up! All review will be appreciated! thanx!
1. A Stupid Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, and hopefully, those who do don't sue me.  
  
  
  
NOTE: This is movieverse, it takes place about a day after Logan leaves. (so a day after the movie) But I have brought in some comic elements. If you have read the comics, you will know where I got my inspiration. And if you haven't it won't matter because there is no back round info you need from them. And if you have read the comics and you have no idea where the idea of my story came from…I don't have anything to say.  
  
  
  
This skips around from Ororo's POV (she's writing in a diary and it's looking back to what happened) to third person, to Victor's POV (His thoughts as the events happen) If it is to confusing tell me and I will gladly make it all third person or all Ororo's POV.  
  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Dear D,  
  
You will not believe what the Professor is planning to do. He has managed to convince Jean and Scott that it is a somewhat good plan, but I feel it is one of the most asinine things I have ever heard in my life. Okay, this is how it started, first of all about, 1:00 this afternoon, he called us all to his office…..  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ororo Munroe walked into Xavier's office, inside were Scott and Jean. "You called professor?"  
  
Xavier nodded. "Yes, I have some information that I felt was necessary to tell you before I make a final decision.", he took a drink of water. "It has come to my attention that the police have one of Magneto's henchmen in their custody."  
  
Scott sat forward in his chair. "Well, sir…who is it?"  
  
Xavier looked at Ororo and said, "Sabretooth."  
  
Ororo's face did not change but a knot of fear appeared in her stomach. She had hoped that the fall from the Statue had killed him. But apparently it hadn't.  
  
Xavier looked away from Ororo and spoke to Scott. "Now, I know that may not seem like much, However, they are running out of ways to contain him. They can not use restraints because of his strength. They can not use drugs because slowly, his healing factor is becoming immune to them. So they are asking me to bring him here. And contain him in one of our cells down here."  
  
Jean stood up, "Professor, I don't see how we can contain him any better. I mean, Why can't they keep him in a cell downtown."  
  
Scott shook his head, "Forget that, why haven't they just executed him? They know how many people he has killed."  
  
"They can't kill him until they have a trial."  
  
Jean laughed, "You are kidding me. A few weeks ago those same people would have been aching to kill a mutant. There is something they haven't told us Professor."  
  
Xavier nodded, "I know Jean. That had puzzled me to. But then I figured.- "  
  
"That they had already tried to kill him and it wasn't possible." Ororo finished for him.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
Ororo continued, 'So, they figure they would dump him here. Where he's far from a place where normal people are kept. Am I right?"  
  
Xavier nodded.  
  
Scott spoke up, "Why don't you tell them to forget it? We can not put these students in danger."  
  
"I thought of that Cyclops, and I was about to tell the man who had called that very same thing. But then a part of me figured, what if I can help him? If I can get him to control the demons that make him so eager to kill?"  
  
"Wait, so you want to help him? When he will probably kill one of us the first chance he gets?"  
  
"Jean, I think I can help him. However if you all feel that this is a bad idea, then I will tell them to keep him there."  
  
"Where is he now?", Ororo asked.  
  
"In a maximum security prison about 20 miles south of here."  
  
"well, why can't he stay there?", Scott asked.  
  
"When he awoke from his drugged sleep. He escaped and killed two guards.  
  
"Professor. I trust whatever decision you make. I don't agree with what you are doing…but I trust you." Scott said.  
  
Xavier nodded. "thank you Scott. Jean?"  
  
Jean shook her head. "I'm not sure…he won't ever leave the lower levels?"  
  
"Not until I teach him control."  
  
Jean bit her lip. "Then I agree with Scott. I trust you know what is best."  
  
Ororo watched the both of them in shock. Xavier looked at her, and looking away from him she said. "Professor. Can you live with yourself if he escapes and kills a student? Or one of us?"  
  
"That won't happen Ororo."  
  
Ororo closed her eyes and shook her head. "Then do what you have to do.", She left the room.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Am, I the only sane person in this house? If that monster stays here, who is to say what he could do? And what if he fakes his control? There are so many questions that I don't have answers to. And I'm not sure I want to find them out.  
  
Goodnight Diary,  
  
Ororo. 


	2. Bringing him home

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men  
  
Ororo's personality may be a little different than I usually portray her. I think I'm letting the Ultimate (new comic) Ororo get to me.  
  
Oh, and I'm not a homicidal killer (Nor am I a very good writer) so if my portrayal of Victor is way off, please forgive me.  
  
~~Telepathy ~~  
  
* Thoughts *  
  
  
  
2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222  
  
  
  
*These assholes have me chained up and all five of them have their guns pointed at me. Truth is I could have broken out of these chains by now, but getting shot at isn't exactly what I would describe as a good time. Earlier, the dumb-fucks had tried to kill me via firing squad but they apparently hadn't done their homework. So I just kept healing while they kept firing. I've felt a lot of pain before, and after a while you can almost become numb to it, but those first few rounds had really kicked my ass.*  
  
"Did you talk to the head of the place yet?", *I hear a voice from the hall. While, The five assholes don't hear them. My hearing allows me to.*  
  
"Yes, he said they would be over soon to pick him up." *Who the fuck's going to pick me up? Magneto and the others can't.*  
  
"How soon? I want him gone as quick as possible!"  
  
"Very soon sir. They called about an hour ago, they should be here any minute", *Suddenly the door opens and the warden walks in. A younger man, about…I'd say 20-24, follows after him.*  
  
"Well, Victor.", *he walks up to me, barely a foot away, he's playing with fire.* "I guess you'll be leaving our company soon. I've arranged for someone to come and take you away."  
  
*I stare at him. Fucking asshole. He thinks he has one over on me, as soon as I get out of these chains he's going to wish for the end to come.*  
  
*Then the younger guy's phone rings, he reaches for it and taps the warden on the shoulder.* "They are here."  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Okay, so we will go in and Xavier will take control of Sabretooth. Which will be good till we get him back to the holding cell back at the Mansion, are we all clear?", Scott asked Ororo  
  
Ororo had to bite her lip from saying what she wanted to say, and just nodded.  
  
"Alright, let's o and get this over with.", Xavier left the cock pit and headed towards where Victor was being held. Scott followed him.  
  
Ororo sat in her seat for about a second longer before she shook her head and followed.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
I'm watching the five gun men, who apparently have relaxed since "They" came. I still don't know who is here, but I-Wait…that scent...shit, it's the X-fucks. What the in the hell do they want with me?  
  
~~Nothing Victor, we just wish to help you~~  
  
Neither the five gunmen or the warden and his bitch moved. Their lips were all still. "Who the fuck is this?", I say to no one in particular.  
  
~~I'm Xavier, Victor. Now, I need you to relax~~  
  
"Where the fuck are you?", One of the gunmen looks at me and nudges the guy net to him.  
  
~~relax Victor….just relax……..~~  
  
  
  
**  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We just got back from getting Victor (Prof. Xavier wants us to refer to Sabretooth as his real name) from that prison. He was a mess. If he wasn't such a monster I would have felt sorry for him. His clothes were ripped apart from where they had shot him. And the chains he was being held by had been cutting into his skin. I really should go downstairs. But I don't want to. I mean, I can still feel his hands wrapped around my neck…he would have killed me. I remember one time during a battle with the Brother hood, he and Toad had me and Jean tied up and he had threatened to do things to me Diary, that I had never heard of before. They were so violent and…it gives me chills to think about them right now. Let's just say I'm glad he never got the chance to do anything like that. Well, I just looked at the clock and it's time for me to head down there.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Ororo stepped off of the elevator to find Jean walking toward her in a huff. "Jean, are you alright?….He didn't do anything? Did he?"  
  
"No, Ororo….he said some things though.", Jean walked over to Ororo and hugged her. "I don't want you down here Ororo."  
  
Ororo was shocked at the hug, but she squeezed back. "Why? Whatever he said about you I'm sure I can handle it."  
  
Jean stopped the hug and looked t Storm. "Ororo, he didn't say anything about me….he only said things about you." Ororo took a step back and shook her head, "Ororo, I'm telling the truth. He kept going on and on about what he would do to you after he killed the rest of us…It was horrible so I Think it would be best if you didn't come down here."  
  
"Jean, I'm a grown woman, and I appreciate your trying to help but I will be fine" Ororo smiled, "besides, it's not like I'll let him out of his cage." She smiled at Jean, but Jean's face was far from happy.  
  
"Just promise me you won't get close enough for you to grab him?"  
  
"I like to think I'm smarter than that, but yes, I promise", Ororo said as she led Jean back to the elevator.  
  
  
  
**  
  
*I hate being locked up. I hate it more than anything else in the fucking world. The few memories I have of being a kid are when I'm chained up in my old man's cellar. He use to keep me down there because even as a kid I had claws and fangs. Each time I'm locked up I remember those times. It some times makes me wonder……If I had been raised in a different type of family life. Would I be different?…Nah. I mean, if that was the case I doubt I'd like killing as much as I do. I mean, after all I am an assassin. I make my living this way. And I enjoy every fucking minute of it. Wait, red haired bitch is back. Nice piece of ass, but I can tell she's the type who would want some one to stay and hold her after a fuck. Fucking hate that when a frail wants me to stay with her, bitch is lucky I haven't killed her by then. Of course that's assuming the woman actually was expecting me. What is this bitch doing?*  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Jean walked across the lab grabbing certain things she would need. She and the professor were going to try and examine Victor more. They hoped they would be able to find what is in his mind that makes him kill. Like Logan, he has heightened animal senses, which cause him to be so wild. But unlike Logan, he wasn't able to control it. Xavier and Jean were hoping they could find out how to adjust it so Victor wouldn't be so…violent.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
*I'm watching this woman. Seems she's getting ready to run a few tests on me. They'll probably put me into one o those trances like before. What's that smell? Smells like…like lilacs. It's her. Weather witch. Shit! She's so fucking hot, it's unbelievable. One thing you have to like is that long white hair, I can picture it spread out over a blanket, me on top of her-"  
  
"Hey!", she speaks.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Ororo smiled at Jean. "Hey!", jean turned around, "Do you need any help? You've been down here for quite a while."  
  
Jean looked nervously to Sabretooth's cell. The tall man had stood up, his arms now resting on the bars. His eyes pointed at Ororo. 


	3. An Accident......Sorta

Disclaimer: Do I own X-men? Yes I do. I'm also Married to David Bowie and I have 19 of his children. (Don't I wish…actually I don't…I mean, I want kids but 19? Ow!)  
  
And don't say you were surprised by the end of this chapter. I'm about as predictable as old faithful.  
  
3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
  
  
Ororo followed Jean's gaze and shivered at what she saw. Victor was watching her with such an intensity it scared her. But, however she couldn't help herself, "Can I help you?" she asked him, with her hands place on her hips.  
  
Victor looked her up and down and grinned. "Oh, I bet you could help me with something." His eyes did another survey of her body.  
  
Ororo saw red at his antics. She walked over to him, but not close enough for him to grab her. And glared into his eyes,  
  
"Ororo…Get away from him", jean said, moving towards the cell.  
  
Ororo paid no mind to Jean, as she and Victor continued to stare each other down.  
  
**  
  
*She's got blue eyes, Shit…I've always had a thing for blue eyes….I'm not looking away, she's going to be here for awhile if she thinks she's got a chance……My hands are itching to grab that hair.*  
  
**  
  
Ororo was pissed and there was no way she was going to blink, but suddenly one of her locks of hair fell down into her eyes, causing her to realize what a stupid thing this was. And she put her hand into her hair and flicked it back. She leaned in just a little bit closer and said, "Fuck You", and she turned to face Jean.  
  
The long hair of Ororo's flew towards Victor's face and his hand shot out and grabbed on to it. Pulling her closer to him, her body pressing to his through the spaces in-between the bars.  
  
**  
  
*Oh, she's a tough one, but I'll change that, he hair…..It smells so good, And it's so soft.*  
  
**  
  
Ororo gasped as she felt Victor move behind her, not ready for the hand that grabbed her hair. Ororo felt his body push against hers and for a split second, Ororo didn't mind it, #Wait! What am I thinking?# she began to struggle and Jean ran toward her and with a scalpel, cut Victor's arm, but he held on strong. His nose buried into Ororo's hair, and his left arm dropping down to caress Ororo's body.  
  
The only thing Jean could think to do, was bury the scalpel deep into Victor's head. And with that, everything went black for Victor.  
  
  
  
** 6 hours later**  
  
"It seems as though the blade of the scalpel is lodged…" Jean's voice trailed on as Ororo scribbled in her Diary.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, it seems as though Jean and I are in major trouble. Not as much as we could be but…Well, after Victor grabbed me all jean could think to do was shove the scalpel she had into the base of Victors neck, well, some how she thrust upwards and it lodged into a part of Victor's brain. Well, when Jean pulled out the scalpel, part of it had broken off. inside of Victor's brain. So, Professor Xavier is worried because if it hit the right pat of his brain, it could have caused Victor to go completely feral. Or he could be mentally disabled (like drooling and not able to control his bladder). Now Jean is explaining where the blade is lodged and it won't be that bad…but there could be some changes in his behavior.  
  
Hold on…Xavier says Victor is waking up. Hold on.  
  
**  
  
Ororo laid her diary on her chair and went over to the examination room's window and peered inside. There was Victor. His head shaved and the wound already healed. He moved slowly and turned to face the window. His eyes revealed he had no idea where he was. Xavier rolled his chair into the room, careful not to move to fast. "Victor?" he asked, Ororo came up behind him, ready to attack if necessary.  
  
Victor shook his head and said, "Who the fuck's Victor?" 


	4. Lust at first fight

I've figured I've done enough disclaimering, and from now on, will only disclaim on the first chapter.  
  
And sorry if I suck at writing Rogue/Marie's any one else's accents  
  
Oh, and Rhapsody! Thanx for the advice, and the title. And for bringing to my attention how Ororo's character is, I was kinda aiming for the Ultimate Ororo. One, Because she works for the story, two, I am reading the Ultimate comics right now so, its easier for me to pull inspiration!  
  
4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444  
  
  
  
Ororo watched through the glass as Xavier briefed Victor about where he was and why. She watched knowing that each word Xavier said was the honest truth. Which for some reason, upset her. Shaking her head, she went over to her Chair, grabbed her Diary and began to leave.  
  
"Hey! Ororo….where you going?"  
  
Ororo stopped and turned back to face Jean. "I just have to think over what just happened." She walked a few feet and then faced Jean again. "Is Sabretooth lying? I know you can tell, but how do you know for sure? I mean, if I can block out You and Xavier, why can't he?"  
  
"Ororo, he has a piece of metal lodged in his brain, I doubt he has any idea who he is…..He probably won't be able to do basic things. Much less trick Me, or Xavier"  
  
Ororo nodded, "I still don't trust him Jean, the man has done terrible things and if he was capable of doing the things he was before, what can stop him now?"  
  
Jean took a step closer to Ororo, "That's the thing! It seems to have calmed him down, look at him," she motioned to the window, "he's not acting near as animalistic as he-"  
  
Ororo turned and headed towards the Elevator, "Save it Jean, Save it for someone who cares" she left the room.  
  
Jean sighed and turned to look back at the room, and she almost smacked into Victor.  
  
"Jean?",  
  
"Yes Professor?" Jean said, trying to keep her eyes from Victor's bare chest.  
  
"Can you find Victor some clothes?" he then added telepathically, ~~I'm thinking of showing him the grounds…..what do you think?~~  
  
  
  
**  
  
Ororo walked passed Scott while he was heading towards the elevator, "Ororo? You alright?"  
  
"I'm Fine" she kept walking, "But you better ask the Professor and Jean if they are" she began her way up the stairs.  
  
"Ororo? What do you-"  
  
"Night Scott, Tell jean I'll talk to her tomorrow" she didn't even pause.  
  
Scott wanted to follow her, but he knew he'd find a clearer answer in the Lab.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ugh! Why, is Xavier telling Victor the truth? I mean, Even if he is permanently changed, he's still Victor Creed, AKA Sabretooth! He has done horrible things, and if he is given this second chance, why would……Oh, Goddess, I just realized I'm trying to protect a serial killer .  
  
Anyway, I'm just going to forget my problems with that creature and just think of something else……….I mean, he's a horrible person right? It isn't my imagination. I'm seen him at his worst. The man tried to kill me, it was horrifying……I can't stand him…..He makes me sick. And I can only hope he will not be here when I wake up….But I have a feeling there isn't a faint possibility of that happening.  
  
Night Diary,  
  
Ororo  
  
  
  
**The Next Day- 2:15**  
  
  
  
"I want that essay on Jean Val Jean's Role in Society on my desk first thing tomorrow!" Ororo said to the students as they poured out of her room. She smiled and gathering up her materials, made her way to her room.  
  
After a quick change, she headed down to the Danger Room, she had to get in a few quick workouts before the next class she had at 3:00. Going into the hall which it led to, Ororo punched in her code.  
  
"Danger room in use, use caution while entering" the computer's voice spoke to her.  
  
*What?….Scott and Jean are in class….Maybe Xavier is….Oh shit*  
  
The doors to the room opened and there wiping his head with a towel was Victor Creed. Ororo glared at him as he turned around and smirked at her. "I'm almost done. You can have it in about 30 minutes"  
  
Ororo instinctively went into fight position, but a slight movement in the corner of her eye caused her to look up to the Examination room where Xavier was watching. *Professor, I know you can hear me. What is he doing in the Danger room? I thought he wasn't going to be allowed above the med Lab.*  
  
~~I know Ororo…Jean and I discussed it and we felt that Victor was in fact ready to come above and train in the Danger room.~~  
  
Ororo shook her head, slightly at first and then violently. Her eyes never leaving Victor. ~~Xavier I don't think I can stress just how important It is that we kep him locked up. How do we know if-~~  
  
~~I've searched his mind Ororo. While he was awake and while he slept. He barely knows who he is.~~  
  
Ororo shook her head, and left the Danger room.  
  
Victor looked up to Xavier, "So….I take it she doesn't like me?"  
  
  
  
**1 Month later, 5:00 Roof**  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's been a month since I've last written, and Victor is still…around…..I can't believe some of the things Xavier is "training" him to do. First of all, he began him on manners and basic things like that. And now, this is where I get confused Diary, Victor seems to have retained all of his fighting skills. Xavier thinks it has to do with where the injury was in his brain….but I don't believe that… And Xavier wants Victor to teach the defense classes….TEACH! Was I not around when Xavier discussed the terms of Victor's stay? I must not have been. Now, Jean and Scott are against the thought of him teaching…but they've allowed him to have a room above the sub basements. Which means I do not sleep, because I'm to busy patrolling the girl's rooms at night. Marie is against him being here. But you would be surprised how many of the students have taken to him. the boys think he is great because he can pick up two of him at the same time. And the girls like him for the same reason (I've seen several around him giggling and asking silly questions-Don't they know what he's done to girls like them?). I do think his animal side is curbed. Because the old him probably would have attacked the gi-  
  
  
  
**  
  
"HEY!," Ororo looked down to the field below. Where Marie was yelling to her. "Ms Munroe! Come play!"  
  
Ororo smiled and quickly signing her name closed the book, and got up to put it in her room.  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Hey Vic!", I hear some kid yell to me as I walk up the drive way.  
  
"Yeah?" it's that St. John guy.  
  
"We need another for a game of capture the flag, guys vs. girls. You wanna play?"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
  
  
**  
  
Ororo watched as the students bickered over what type of teams the should play.  
  
Marie poked Bobby in the chest, "Aw! Ya'll don't wanna play with us gals cause ya know we'll beat ya!"  
  
Bobby rubbed his chest and said, "No! We don' want to cause we'll beat you!"  
  
Ororo stepped in before Marie took out Bobby. "Hey! We can't play boys vs. girls Because we need another two for the boys. So, we'll just pick captains and-"  
  
"You guys already started with out me?" John yelled, coming out from the garage.  
  
Ororo smiled at him until Victor joined him . Her eyes narrowed, "What is he doing here?" Marie asked, going next to Ororo. "I thought he had "training" to do."  
  
Ororo shook her head, "Apparently not."  
  
Jubilee grinned, "Hey! Now, we can play guys vs. girls! John and Vic will make up the rest of the team!" she cracked her gum.  
  
Marie went over to Jubilee and poked her, "Hey, that guy almost killed me less than a month ago."  
  
Jubilee shook her head, "Marie, that was the old him. He's changed now"  
  
"Jubilee, how the hell do ya know that?"  
  
"I asked him"  
  
Marie shook her head, "Well, if he's playin' I ain't playin'."  
  
Kitty spoke up, "But, then they'll have an extra….and he's like, four in one."  
  
'Aww, Marie! Why do you have to be a pain in the a-" Bobby looks at Ororo "…Uh, butt? He doesn't even remember taking you hostage!"  
  
Marie looked to Ororo to help. Ororo Stared at Victor, as John went over how to play. "Well, Then I'll sit out, if Victor does. And we'll rotate." Ororo said, knowing she'd leave before she would have to play with Victor.  
  
Marie smiled at Ororo, "That will work and when Victor and Ms. Munroe play, I'll switch out….along with Bobby, or one of the other guys."  
  
John shrugged his shoulders, "well, I guess you sit out this one, Vic"  
  
Victor waved him off, "That's all right, you guys go have fun" and then he whispered, "And you kick their asses." To John secretly, but he knew that everyone close by could easily hear.  
  
Ororo rolled her eyes and went and sat down on a bench. Victor watched her and as the game started, went over to where she sat, "this seat taken?" he asked, motioning to the seat next to her. Ororo glared at him and shook her head.  
  
Victor, a little surprised she let him sit down, cracked a small smiled "Hey, Than-" Ororo got up, making her way back to the mansion.  
  
Victor, stood up straight and after a few minutes, started after her.  
  
**  
  
Ororo was about to go, up the stairs, When she heard victor call her name. "Ororo!" She didn't stop. "Hey!" she felt something grab her arm.  
  
"Let…go of me!", She hissed at him.  
  
Victor stared at her, "Not, unless you promise to not run away."  
  
Ororo scoffed, 'Why should I promise anything to you?" she tried to pull her arm away but he didn't budge.  
  
"What is your fucking problem? I've done nothing to you and you-"  
  
"Nothing? You've done nothing to me? You tried to kill me barely over a month ago! I had bru-"  
  
"I don't remember that!" he let go of her arm. "I can't even remember who I am exactly, I have to trust your boss on what he tells me because I have no one else to turn to! And I have a bitch like you making it harder for me then it already is! So can you just let me be? I've done nothing to you, or any of the students here, so give me a fucking break!"  
  
Ororo stared at him, her face unreadable. *Maybe he's telling the truth….Shit, Ororo. You know he is…why don't you want to believe him?*  
  
Ororo turned away from him again, running up the rest of the stairs. "Hey! Can't you at least answer me?" he chased her up the stairs and down the hall managing to grab her arm.  
  
"Let, me go!" she yelled at him, her other hand making contact with his cheek, slightly charged with electricity. She wretched her arm free of his hold and ran down the hall to the door that led to her bedroom, but before she could get it closed he burst in behind her.  
  
He grabbed her arm, and swung her body so the two were face to face. Ororo began to try and punch and kick her way out of his grip, as Victor tried desperately to hold her arms down. But, slowly, the way the two pulled at each other changed. The next thing Ororo Knew she was being pressed against the wall, as Victor roughly, pressed his lips against hers. His arms let go of her wrists . And to Ororo's surprise, she wrapped her arms around Victor's neck. The two never letting go of each other, some how managed to climb up the stairs to Ororo's room. 


	5. Uh Oh!

There's a little scene here where it gets racy, but it's…well it's not racy enough for me for it to be a NC:17. R maybe, NC:17 no  
  
And I still suck ass at writing sex-scenes…They are so pathetic. So yes Stormfreak, there is Buck-nekkidness…it's just not very good. Nor is it very explicit.  
  
5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5- 5-5  
  
  
  
Ororo and Victor somehow managed to get up the stairs and the door shut with out letting go of each other. Both of them were filled with wanting but also with thoughts. Some very similar  
  
  
  
*Oh Goddess, what am I doing?….It's Victor Creed!….and I've wanted him for so long I can't stand it!….Oh Goddess…oh…what's he doing to me?*  
  
  
  
*Oh Shit, she smells so fucking good!….What in the hell am I doing? I…Oh shit, Jesus….I can't stand it…she's so fucking beautiful….what…oh what's she doing?*  
  
  
  
Ororo was pressed against the wall, her only mean of support, was that her legs were wrapped around Victor's waist. Ororo's hands had moved up Victor's shirt stroking his chest, her lips pressed against his. While he put his claws to use, cutting her clothes off of her body..  
  
  
  
"Victor…..What" Ororo gasped between kisses, "What are….we doing?"  
  
  
  
He ignored her question, his lips leaving her face, trailing down her neck.  
  
  
  
"Vic….Oh…Victor we should….." Victor's hands began to pull down her jeans. He pulled her legs from his waist and started to bring her down to the bedroom floor.  
  
  
  
"Ororo…you talk to much" Victor half said/growled as he began to place himself over her, "You know that?", his lips and hands exploring her body.  
  
  
  
Ororo bit her lip as Victor's touch stroked a fire in her that had almost burned out, "I know Victor…Goddess…Do I know"  
  
  
  
Ororo gave in, no longer caring about Victor's past, or what the X-men would think of her.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Diary  
  
Goddess…what did I do? Now, I have no regrets, I really don't…. but a part of me feels as if I may have done something…not wrong but….I do not know Diary. I can honestly say that Victor does something to me, something…..that feels so good I don't want it to ever end…And I am not talking about just about last night. Ever since he has been here, I have wanted him gone. But why? After all, everyone in the mansion has forgiven him, why didn't I? I think it goes back to when he and I met for the second time, at that train station. There he was choking me, and A part of me was able to strike him down…while the other part, didn't want his body to stop touching mine, I mean  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Victor grabbed the book from Ororo, "What's this?" He got to a sitting position.  
  
  
  
"Victor…" Ororo warned, "Give that back" she reached out for it, but Victor pulled back.  
  
  
  
"Hold on….let me see what you are writing in it…." he flipped to some of the older pages, "Dear Diary" Ororo reached for it again, but he got up to his feet, reading aloud, "…I can not believe what I let Jean get away with sometimes. I know she is my best friend…but I mean-"  
  
  
  
"Victor, Don't make me hurt you" Ororo threatened, she reach for it again, but only cause the page to turn.  
  
  
  
"Oh, what's this?….Diary, Tonight at the train station I actually met the man called Sabretooth, also known as Victor Creed, face to face…and to tell you the truth diary….I know he was choking me but, I felt, well excited. "  
  
  
  
Ororo swung her leg out, catching Victor in the back of his knee, knocking him to the floor. Causing him to drop the book. "Son of a Bitch Ororo! What the fuck was that for?"  
  
  
  
Ororo grabbed her diary, "These are my own personal thoughts, and they are not meant for any one else to see"  
  
  
  
Victor looked up at her, "Really?…not even the guy you just had sex with?".  
  
  
  
The corners of Ororo's mouth began to twitch slightly, "Yes, not even you" she threw the book behind her, and went to the floor, Victor's arms wrapping around her.  
  
  
  
Victor smiled at her, "I still got to see it!" he made a half-assed try to get off of the ground, only to be stopped by Ororo's lips, "Mm….Maybe not"  
  
  
  
Suddenly the door swung open and Jean, Logan and Scott were all staring at Victor and Ororo.  
  
  
  
Ororo, did the only thing she could do, "AAAHHH!!!" she yelled, covering up her and Victor.  
  
  
  
Victor waved at Jean and Scott, "Hi guys! Who's this?" he gestured to Logan, who was seething.  
  
  
  
"You son of a bitch I'll kill you!" he charged after Victor, but something stopped him.  
  
  
  
"Logan" Jean said, her hand stretched towards him, "We need to talk." She turned to Ororo who was practically under her bed, "We need to definitely talk"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Ororo?", a voice came through the rec-room door,  
  
  
  
"Come in Jean."  
  
  
  
"Hey" she walked in, "How have you been?"  
  
  
  
"Well, since half of the mansion has seen me naked…..Peachy!" she looked at Jean, "When did Logan show up?"  
  
  
  
Jean sat down next to Ororo, "He had been here for the past hour, we were talking about how his trip had gone and what was going on around here-"  
  
  
  
"But you left out Victor" Ororo said, her irritation showing.  
  
"well, we felt it would be better for Xavier to explain it…and then we heard this sound from above, and I tried to stop Logan and Scott…but, Obviously, it didn't work."  
  
  
  
"Obviously", Ororo muttered, her eyes drifting back to the window.  
  
  
  
"Ororo…Why….why was Victor in your room?…Naked?" Jean asked, trying to contain her smile.  
  
  
  
Ororo rolled her eyes, "You see Jean, when two people-"  
  
  
  
"You know what I mean….why the change of heart….and-"  
  
  
  
"Stop right there….I know what I said about Victor and truth is….It was a cover. I have been feeling something for him…ever since he came here…before even….And I was scared that he showed up and was exactly what I had been hoping for."  
  
  
  
Jean shook her head, "I knew it…The whole time I was getting this vibe from you. And…. I knew you felt something for him!…I just couldn't tell if you knew it or not."  
  
  
  
"Well I did."  
  
  
  
Jean looked round the room. "So…..how was h-"  
  
  
  
"Jean!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Logan, Scott and Victor were all sitting around a table. Victor and one end, and Logan at the other, Scott was sitting at one of the sides, explaining the pair's history to Victor.  
  
  
  
Logan and Victor barely heard a word he said, the both of them staring intently at each other. Both of them could smell the other's animosity. Victor was irritated because he could smell the other guy's anger…and he couldn't tell what was causing it.  
  
  
  
"Guys?" Scott asked, "Um….Guys?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah?" Logan asked, his eyes not leaving Victor's face  
  
  
  
"Yes?" Victor kept staring back at Logan.  
  
  
  
"Will you stop that?"  
  
  
  
"Stop what?" Victor asked  
  
  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
  
  
"You know damn well what! Now look at me!"  
  
  
  
Victor was the first to look away, "Yes?"  
  
  
  
"Do you both understand?"  
  
  
  
"I understand perfectly….but I don't think this guy does" Victor gestured to Logan  
  
  
  
"Listen bub, I'm not going sit here, and have you talk as if I'm not in the room, alright?" Logan stood up, glaring at Victor.  
  
  
  
Victor almost laughed, crossing his arms he said, "I don't care if you stay…..seems to me, we were all fine here until you decided to waltz in here-"  
  
  
  
"I was here first you son of a bitch! And I don't want to see you fuck things over here, I happen to care about some of the people here, and I don't want you hurting her!"  
  
  
  
Victor's face snapped to face Logan's, standing up he asked "Who the fuck are you talking about? You talking about Ororo?"  
  
  
  
Logan, glaring at Victor, turned and left. Victor yelled after him, "She's mine! You better get that straight runt!"  
  
  
  
Logan didn't turn back, but he yelled back to Victor, "Last time I checked, Ororo's not something a person could own"  
  
  
  
Victor began to head after him, but was stopped by Scott, "Let him go….he needs to cool off…and so do you"  
  
  
  
Victor shook Scott off, "The only thing I need to do is see Ororo." 


	6. Pain

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666  
  
  
  
"Ororo?"  
  
  
  
Ororo turned around to see Victor behind her, "Yes?"  
  
  
  
"What are you doing out here?", he went and sat down in the grass next to her.  
  
  
  
"I….I just wanted to be alone."  
  
  
  
"Oh…..well, I leave you if you want." He began to get up.  
  
  
  
"No!…I mean….I want you to be here" she reached over and grabbed his hand, "With me."  
  
  
  
Victor looked at her hand, and covered it with his other one. "What is the deal with this new guy?"  
  
  
  
Ororo smiled, "Oh, that is Logan….he came here about a month or so ago….and he left about the time you showed up."  
  
  
  
"Yeah….something about him I don't like." Victor looked at Ororo, "You know?"  
  
  
  
"Well, that could be because he fought you….before…. you changed."  
  
  
  
Victor nodded, not sure what he should say. "Ororo, did you and him ever-"  
  
  
  
"Logan?!" Ororo chuckled softly, "Let's just say he was a little to into a certain red head at the time…..Other than a few moments here and there, we rarely even talked….except the night before he left."  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Logan?" Ororo knocked on his bedroom door, "Logan?"  
  
  
  
"What do you want Ororo?", the door remained closed.  
  
  
  
"I was just wondering how you were feeling. Does Xavier know you are out of the Med-lab?"  
  
  
  
"I'm alright, Jean already told me I could get out of there. Now if you don't mind I'd like to pack in private"  
  
  
  
Ororo murmured something, and began to walk away. She only got a few steps away before Logan opened the door, "What was that?"  
  
  
  
Ororo only paused briefly before she continued down the hall, "Nothing Logan, I am sure you would not like the burden of talking to me, so I will see you when you go."  
  
  
  
Logan headed down the hall, "Ororo!" he grabbed her arm, but she pulled away from him. "What in the hell is your problem?"  
  
  
  
Ororo looked at Logan, "Nothing, I just…..I wanted to tell you goodbye, I also wondered if you would be returning or not. However when I tried to ask you, you bit my head off. So now I really could not care less." She began to start down the hall again.  
  
  
  
"What the hell brought this on Ororo? You barely say five words to me the whole time I'm here and then you…Oh….I get it now."  
  
  
  
Ororo stopped, and turned around. "Excuse me?"  
  
  
  
Logan had a smirk on his face, "Nothin', it just makes sense to me now. I'm surprised I didn't know sooner."  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ororo walked toward him.  
  
  
  
"Oh you know," he grinned, and leaned towards her, his eyebrow raised.  
  
  
  
Ororo furrowed her brow, not sure what Logan was talking about, and then it came to her. Almost making her laugh, "Logan…..I'm sorry if I gave you an indication that I was interested, but I am really not" she covered her hand with her mouth, trying to hide her smile.  
  
  
  
Logan smiled, "Ororo, you don't need to play coy with me, truth is I've had my eye on you too." He leaned towards her, hoping to catch her lips with his, but they met only air.  
  
  
  
"Logan," Ororo said, leaning back to escape him, "I am flattered, but I am really not interested in a relationship right now." She took a step back.  
  
  
  
Logan's smiled began to fade *Shit…she is serious* He looked at her, right in the eye, "but I could have sworn…"  
  
  
  
"I will admit when I first saw you…..Never mind, I have-"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Ororo?" Victor asked, "You alright?"  
  
Ororo blinked a few times, not realizing she had zoned off like that. "No, I am fine. As I was saying, Logan and I hardly spoke to one another while he was here…but I found out he may have been more interested than I originally thought"  
  
  
  
"Well, he better learn that he doesn't have a chance with what's mine, he had-"  
  
  
  
Ororo's head snapped to face Victor, "Yours? What am I? Property?"  
  
  
  
Victor reached over and pulled Ororo onto his lap, "No, but you belong to me." He said, as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
  
  
"Victor! We've hardly even….been together….." she trailed off as she became lost in his touch.  
  
  
  
"Agh!" Victor dropped his arms from Ororo and grabbed his head. "Son…of a bitch!"  
  
  
  
"Victor? Are you okay?" she kneeled down, trying to see what was wrong, "Victor?"  
  
  
  
"My Head Ororo, Something-…feels like…I don't know…"  
  
  
  
"Come on, let's get you to the mansion."  
  
  
  
Ororo stood up and did her best to help Victor to his feet, But as soon as he stood up he fell back down, "I can't…I can't control my legs"  
  
  
  
"Stay here, I'll be right back." Ororo began to run towards the Mansion, *Oh Goddess, what is the matter with him….please let him be alright* 


	7. Leaving the Past behind....

Okay, I'm not a medical doctor, so I asked one about my next chapter, she said that if a person had a healing ability like Victor's, what is going to happen in this story could maybe happen, but because person can't heal like that in real life, we may never know. (she was a relatively new doctor….thought I was a prank caller at first, then I told her I was doing research for my novel. (ha! Don't I wish)  
  
  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
  
  
3 hours after last Chapter  
  
**  
  
  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Ororo asked Jean. Who was working over an unconscious Victor.  
  
  
  
Jean turned around slowly, she bit her lip, not sure as how to tell Ororo what had happened to Victor. "Ororo….you know when a person gets a splinter- "  
  
  
  
"Do not dumb it down for me Jean, I can understand." She crossed her arms, "Now tell me what is wrong with him"  
  
  
  
Jean sighed, "The piece of metal that was lodged in his brain…is slowly forcing itself out…not the metal itself but Victor's body is forcing it out, like it would if he had a splinter in his hand, it forms a sort of pimple and comes out that way….Now, normally there is no damage and hardly any pain when this occurs….however in Victor's case…it is starting to interfere with other parts of his brain." She pointed to a month old X-ray of Victor's, "See where the blade was then?" Ororo nodded, "Well this one," she went and put the other up next to it, "I took just a little bit ago, as you can see, the blade as started to move" Jean turned to face Ororo.  
  
  
  
Ororo closed her eyes slowly, "So…what do we have to do?" she opened her eyes, having gained control.  
  
  
  
"It would be best if we removed the metal, for we have no idea how much damage this could do if we let it force it's own way out….However, either way….he would go back-"  
  
  
  
"He would go back to being how he was. " Ororo nodded, she looked past jean to Victor, "Would he….I know it's doubtful…..but would he remember….this past month?"  
  
  
  
Jean shook her head, "It may happen…but it is highly unlikely."  
  
  
  
Ororo nodded, after she stayed silent for a few moments, she asked "Can….Can I be alone with him…for a few minutes?…before you decide what to do?"  
  
  
  
Jean smiled, she reached over and put a hand on her friend's shoulder "Just call me if you need me….I'm sorry Ororo, I know-"  
  
Ororo put her hand on Jean's, as if silencing her, " thank You Jean…I will call you if I need to". Jean sighed, and left the room.  
  
  
  
Ororo walked over to Victor, she noticed he was hooked up to several machines and a wave of anguish went through her body. "Hey Victor," she said, sitting on the edge of a small metal chair. She reached up and put her hand on his,"I know…we did not have enough time, to truly get to know one another…But I can not help but feel connected to you." She turned his hand over, and placed hers in it. "I have never had some one make me feel the way you do….I should have never been so stubborn, who knows where our relationship could have gone…I think I may have fallen in love with you….I guess I will never know if you felt the same….. I am sorry Victor….I am sorry I wasted so much time to get to know you." She leaned her head down, trying to stop the few tears that were forcing they're way out of her eyes, "I am sorry I never got to truly know how much I could care about you…and I am so, so sorry I will never hear you speak the way you have these past weeks." Ororo leaned back to look at Victor, reaching up she smooth back his hair, "I can only hope you remember me… if only you could hear Me.."  
  
Ororo stood up moving her chair back, leaning over she planted a soft peck on Victor's lips, and began to leave. Turning around one last time to see him, Ororo sighed and left the cold examination room.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Jean and Xavier waited just outside the room for Ororo, when she came through the doors, Jean went to hug her, but was brushed off, "I am alright jean….a little…" she took in a deep breath "Disappointed….and upset…but I am fine or I will at least be ….soon."  
  
  
  
Jean smiled, "I hope so, I'll be up…after we...." she trailed off.  
  
  
  
Ororo nodded, with a smile and a nod towards Xavier, she began to head up to her room. Outside, faint thunder was heard, and the sky started to rain.  
  
  
  
**3 hours Later**  
  
  
  
Ororo sat on the roof, her hair and clothes wet from the rain. Jean had just left, she had let Ororo know that they had finished with Victor…but the results wouldn't be known for a few hours or so. She wasn't sure of the thoughts that were going through her head, but she knew she had to get s grip on her feelings. She had barely known the man for a month….and had only been with him for not even a day. So, why was she so upset that he would go back to being the monster he had been before?  
  
  
  
"Ororo?" a voice came from below, Ororo looked down to see Logan in the courtyard, yelling up at her. "What are you doing up there?'  
  
  
  
Ororo rolled her eyes slightly, "I am getting a sun tan!" she called back to him.  
  
  
  
"Ha! Very funny!….Why don't you stop sulking and come inside?"  
  
  
  
"How about you mind your own business? Ororo said crossing her arms, knowing that he probably wouldn't leave her alone.  
  
  
  
"Alright! Fine! I see how it's gonna be!" he went inside.  
  
  
  
Ororo raised her eyebrows, amazed that he had given up his so soon. "Maybe he realizes I truly want to be left alone." She leaned back on the roof, closing her eyes. She began to lose herself in the sound of the rain fall.  
  
  
  
"Hey", Ororo jumped, she hadn't even heard him come out the window.  
  
  
  
"How do you do that?  
  
  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "So, darlin', what are you so upset about?"  
  
  
  
"First of all, my name is not Darlin' and second of all…..why do you even-" she took a breath, "…why are you asking?" she sat up, wrapping her arms around her legs.  
  
  
  
Logan looked at Ororo, "Maybe 'cause I know he's nothing to be crying over." He said in a soft voice.  
  
  
  
Ororo shook her head, "I am not crying, Logan."  
  
  
  
"Seriously 'Ro, I can smell it on you." He sat down net to her. "I don't know what has been happening since I have been gone….but I don't think you should be so upset."  
  
  
  
"Well, that really shows what you know"  
  
  
  
Logan narrowed his eyes, "Hey, I'm trying to help you out here! I know the two of us didn't leave on good terms but-"  
  
  
  
Ororo whirled at him, "Didn't leave on good terms?"  
  
  
  
**FB**  
  
"I will admit when I first saw you…..Never mind, I have to….go" she turned away from Logan.  
  
  
  
"Ororo? What were you going to say?" he blocked her exit.  
  
  
  
"It was nothing, I just….let me go." She tried to move past him, but his larger frame stopped her.  
  
"What?" he smiled, knowing that whatever she had to say would more likely than not, embarrass her.  
  
  
  
Ororo sighed, "When I first saw you….I thought there was something that could have possibly, happened between us…."  
  
  
  
Logan crossed his arms, "And so what happened?"  
  
  
  
Ororo didn't want to tell Logan the truth, but she was never one to lie to someone's face, especially something that was so trivial. "You met Jean…and I saw the way you looked at her, and I knew I would not cross your mind in a…womanly way."  
  
  
  
Logan was confused, "So, you are saying, because Jean is…Jean, and you seem to have some sort of jealousy-"  
  
  
  
"I am not, nor have I ever been, jealous of Jean. Do you understand that?" Ororo's eyes had actually clouded over for a few seconds, but went back to her normal blue. Logan's words had hit home, she had always had some sort of envois attitude towards Jean, but it wasn't because she was jealous of her, Ororo had always been envious of the relationship Scott and jean had and that was it.  
  
  
  
"Calm down Ororo, even if you are jealous of jean I wouldn't blame you." Logan knew he was starting to head on thin ice, but his pride had been hurt and he was not one to walk away without hurting his opponent whether it was fighting or little arguments like these. "I mean, even if you looked like Jean, I don't think I'd have picked you."  
  
  
  
Ororo closed her eyes, unseen by Logan, the clouds outside began to darken. "Oh, do entertain me with your divine wisdom, what is it, about me that is so, unappealing? After all you seem to have such a way with the woman around here"  
  
  
  
Logan smirked, his eyes dark "You are an ice cold bitch, it makes me wonder what I was thinking a few minutes ago. Good thing we didn't kiss or I might-"  
  
  
  
Logan was interrupted by a backhand across his face, "How, dare you ever say anything like that to me…you have hardly known me for a few days and you think that that you have the right to judge me?" Ororo's hand still stung from the hit.  
  
  
  
Logan's hand went to his cheek, 'I'm not the only one who thinks that Storm." Ororo turned to leave, but Logan grabbed her arm and turned her back to him, "I have heard the students talking, even with those sexy clothes you wear, everyone knows that you wouldn't know what to do with a man if he fell right into your-"  
  
  
  
Ororo reached up with her free hand and smack Logan again, but this time her hand was charged with electricity, and it knocked Logan to the floor.  
  
  
  
"Shit Ororo, What the fuck do you think you-"  
  
  
  
"Do NOT mess with me Logan! Do not sit there and act as if I am Jean who will just sit here and cry. I am not a person you could walk all over and expect to stay down, do you understand?"  
  
  
  
~~Ororo? Are you alright? What was that lightening, and why is it raining?~~  
  
  
  
Ororo began to calm down, her now white eyes, almost refusing to return to their normal state. ~~I am fine jean, but I do think Logan might need some help~~  
  
  
  
Ororo looked down at Logan, "I must go, let us not continue this later, Alright?" she turned and left the room.  
  
  
  
**End FB**  
  
  
  
Logan grimaced, "I know what I said was out of line….and I am…sorry."  
  
  
  
Ororo nodded and went back to starting out to the sky, "I appreciate that Logan." There was silence for a few moments, "I hoped you found what you were looking for."  
  
  
  
Logan shook his head, "There was just old buildings there, I must have searched that place High and Low for two weeks straight."  
  
  
  
"I know it is not my place….but do you ever wonder, if maybe the past is better….left in the past?"  
  
  
  
Logan shrugged, "I don't know, I mean I don't wanna lean that I was some heartless killer who murdered innocent people just for shits and giggles."  
  
  
  
Ororo sighed, "then Maybe you should let it go….maybe we should all let our pasts go."  
  
  
  
" 'We?'…sorry Ro but…what have you done in your past that might be so traumatizing?"  
  
  
  
Ororo looked at Logan, "Oh that is right, I am just the frigid Ice queen who has been in a tower all of her life." She went to stand up, but Logan stopped her.  
  
  
  
"Hey….I'm sorry I said that,…but I am curious…you seem to have been through a lot in your short time alive."  
  
  
  
Ororo leaned back, "Fine, let me see your wallet, and I will show you what I mean."  
  
  
  
Logan laughed, he reached for it, "Ororo there's nothing in my wallet except for a few bucks and a business card this woman-….Hey….where's my-"  
  
  
  
He looked up in time to see Ororo holding his wallet. With a sly grin she threw it back to him. "Not bad for the "Ice Queen" now is it?"  
  
  
  
Logan watched Ororo with a new sort of respect, "How did you-..when? how was it that I didn't notice?" he said the word I as if it should have been impossible. "I should have felt you or…something-"  
  
  
  
Ororo raised her hand and silenced him, "it is in the past Logan" she smiled at him. Looking back out to the sky she sighed, her mind trying desperately to push the image of Victor and all those machines out of her head. 


End file.
